George Lowe
| birth_place = Dunedin, Florida | active = 1981–present | medium = Actor, voice actor, writer, executive producer, television, films | nationality = American | party = Republican | religion = Presbyterian }} | genre = Television, films | influences = Gary Owens | influenced = | subjects = TV, film | spouse = | homepage = | notable_work = Space Ghost Coast to Coast Cartoon Planet The Brak Show Aqua Teen Hunger Force | othername = | yearsactive = 1994–present }} George Edward Lowe (born November 10, 1958)FindTheData.orgNovember 9, 2012 Facebook post by Lowe is an American voice actor and comedian. He is perhaps best known for his role as the voice of Space Ghost on the Cartoon Network/Adult Swim/GameTap animated series Space Ghost Coast to Coast; he also played the part for its spin-off Cartoon Planet.[http://www.tv.com/shows/space-ghost-coast-to-coast/episodes/ Episode Listing for Space Ghost: Coast to Coast] TVTome.com . Retrieved September 25, 2006. He continued to voice Space Ghost in several cameos in other programs for several years, even following the conclusion of the series. He has also made recurring voice appearances on Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Robot Chicken. Early life Born in Dunedin, Florida, Lowe grew up in nearby Brooksville. At age 15, Lowe got his first radio job with local station WWJB. He graduated from Hernando High School in 1975 and attended the Radio Engineering Institute of Sarasota and Pasco–Hernando Community College. Career Space Ghost Lowe did occasional voice-over work for TBS throughout the late 1980s and early 1990s, as well as occasional voice-overs for Cartoon Network in the mid 1990s. Lowe's career as a voice actor officially began in 1994 with the premiere of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, in which he starred as the lead role of Space Ghost. Space Ghost Coast to Coast finished a ten-year run of new episodes on Cartoon Network/Adult Swim in 2004, and was revived on Gametap for 2 seasons during 2006–2008 for an additional 16 episodes. Lowe has performed Space Ghost's voice more than any other role in his acting career, and he has portrayed the character more often than any other actor. (Gary Owens is second and Andy Merrill is third.) In addition to Space Ghost Coast to Coast and its spin-off program Cartoon Planet, Lowe has made appearances as Space Ghost in Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters, The Brak Show (he was also a series regular, providing the voice for Dad), Robot Chicken (among various other characters), Perfect Hair Forever, and other Adult Swim series. As Space Ghost, Lowe has served as the voice of the Cartoon Network's merchandise phone sales line. Lowe performed live and in costume as Space Ghost during the Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters premiere webcast for Adult Swim; it can also be found among the extras of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force Volume Five DVD set. Lowe reprise his role as Space Ghost in the 2011 game Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (where Space Ghost is the announcer), but did not in the 2012 revival of Cartoon Planet. Other roles Lowe recorded dialog for the film Radioland Murders, produced by George Lucas, but his scenes were cut from the final film. Lowe appeared as Dick, the chief executive officer of the fictional Bebop Cola company, in a live-action segment of the Sealab 2021 episode "All That Jazz." He also plays the recurring character of himself on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, in which he has a different occupation in every episode; he also played the character "Jet Chicken" on the show. Lowe also appeared as a unicorn on multiple episodes of Robot Chicken. Lowe is a recently recurring character in Artix Entertainment games. Lowe made a special guest voice appearance in the online game AdventureQuest Worlds for the Friday 13th event August 2010, in which he is revealed to be a park ranger who loves to tell campfire tales – in this case, telling ghost stories around a campfire. It was also eventually revealed that he is secretly not actually a park ranger but an ancient evil who feeds off of fear, and, after having gathered enough spooky vibes, transforms into the "George Lowe-viathan". He returned for the AQW birthday event, which he narrated. Throughout these events and other parts of the game that he narrates, Lowe refers to himself in the third person and as always shamelessly promotes himself which has become a recurring gag throughout his cameo appearances in games and television. Lowe has made another special guest voice appearance in the online game DragonFable for the Falconreach Idle event in November 2010, he voiced himself in a panel of three judges for the event. In the end Lowe is disgruntled by too many puns and transforms into "George Lowe-viathan". In December 2010, it was announced that Lowe would be a fightable character in EpicDuel, ArtixEntertainment's PvP MMO. It is now possible not only to fight Lowe, but you can hire him for mercenary work. Also, George Lowe aired at the RPG Mech Quest as GLaDERP, a super computer that operates an orbital station through the galaxy to spread the game Derizion, in which the loser gets his planet destroyed. After much trouble, the hero manages to free GLaDERP from an onboard virus. The station parodies the well known saga Tron, with the uniforms and several other extras. Lowe has done voice-over work for various media outlets and other companies. For example, San Francisco Bay Area active rock station KSAN-FM "107.7 the Bone", a Cumulus Media Networks station, uses Lowe's voice in station identification spots. Lowe also has done voiceovers for Cleveland rock station WNCX, the Fox, FX, and FXX television networks, and commercials for Dunkin' Donuts and Capital One. His voice is also heard on bumpers of Cumulus-produced The Mark Levin Show. George Lowe also played a small role in the animated series Beetlejuice as Super Ego in the episode "Super Zeros". Recently Lowe is one of the guests in events in the MMORPG AdventureQuest Worlds, mostly voicing his own lines along with any other guest, as well as voicing the Internet advertising for the game. Lowe has done announcing work for Sponsors vs. Freeloaders from Episode 2 forward, and is the announcer for The B.S. of A. with Brian Sack. Lowe can be heard introducing and closing each episode of Adult Swim Central Central Presents Colon Adult Swim Swimcast Intended for the Internet. Lowe, along with Coast to Coast friend and co-star Andy Merrill, wrote on social media that their friend and co-star C. Martin Croker died on September 18, 2016. It was then revealed that Adult Swim would play the first produced episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast aired 12:30 eastern, 11:30 central that night in honor of Croker's contribution not only to Space Ghost, but many Adult Swim shows in both animation and voice overs. The three of them, along with Dave Willis, Dana Snyder and Carey Means had been friends with each other since their days of working together. Filmography References Notes External links * * Official Facebook Fan Page * Official Twitter Page * * Nerds in Hell Podcast Interview (8/1/14) * George Lowe Audio Interview * Space Ghost Coast to Coast website Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Radio personalities from Atlanta Category:American television personalities Category:People from Lakeland, Florida Category:People from Dunedin, Florida Category:People from Brooksville, Florida Category:Actors from Pinellas County, Florida Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Florida Category:American male web series actors